


Untitled

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical (2006 2007 2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Evans is not Troy Bolton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

_Ryan Evans is not Troy Bolton_ , Chad thinks as his hands close around the back of Ryan’s head, guiding him to exactly the right tempo. _But then, Troy is straight and unless I turn into Gabi then this particular situation is never going to happen._ He bites his lips and stifles a moan as Ryan does something with his tongue that Chad never thought possible. Ryan is not Troy, he reminds himself and his eyes flutter closed while his mind changes blond hair to brown.

*~*~*

 _Ryan Evans is not Troy Bolton_ , Chad tells himself with a smile as Ryan stands in front of him with two shirts held up to his bare chest and an unanswerable question in his eyes. Ryan spins back towards the mirror and sniffs, setting one shirt aside and quirking an eyebrow at Chad’s reflection. Chad’s grin grows wider as he crosses his arms and raises his own eyebrows. Ryan nods and slips his arms into the sleeves. He moves towards his closet while doing up the buttons and stands before the shelf filled with hats. _Definitely not Troy,_ Chad thinks as he watches Ryan pull on one hat and then replace it with another, his eyes narrowed as he contemplates his outfit. And for the first time Chad thinks that might be a good thing.

*~*~*

 _Ryan Evans is not Troy Bolton_ , Chad reminds himself as he watches the other boy walk away. _Of course he has better things to do then watch me play ball._ He twists and shoots, but the swish of ball through net does nothing to ease the turmoil in his mind. He takes a deep breath before rushing after the ball, trying to believe that it doesn’t matter what Ryan thinks about basketball and that he didn’t want Ryan to come to the championship game anyway, because Ryan is not Troy and Troy will be there. Chad shakes his head to clear his thoughts and shoots again, hands and legs working in perfect unison as he pictures victory with his best friend at his side.

  


*~*~*

 _Ryan Evans is not Troy Bolton_ , Chad says to himself as he pulls the other boy down for a kiss. _And I don’t want him to be._ He runs a hand over Ryan’s stomach and smiles as he feels Ryan shudder. He licks along Ryan’s jawline and nips at his ear and is surprised that he is happy that Ryan isn’t Troy. Chad rubs against Ryan, hands fumbling at his fly, sucks hard at the base of Ryan’s throat and curses the fabric between their bodies.

*~*~*

 _Ryan Evans is not Troy Bolton,_ Chad assures himself as he watches Ryan move across the stage. _He will like the flowers and think the card is a nice touch._ But he’s nervous anyway. Chad licks his dry lips and wonders if maybe he has made a mistake by getting them. He never would have done something like bringing a slightly battered bouquet for Troy. Still, Troy wouldn’t be prancing across a stage either. But then the show is over and Ryan is bowing and Chad is out of his seat, clapping louder than all the rest, pride brimming in his chest and the flowers gripped tightly in his hands.

*~*~*

“I am not Troy Bolton and I never will be,” Ryan says coldly a moment before he slams the door and all Chad can think is _I know you’re not_ and contemplate the empty room. Then he’s racing for the door and hoping that he isn’t too late. He bursts out into the hallway and sees Ryan’s back disappearing around the corner. Giving it everything he’s got, Chad’s runs after him, finally managing to catch Ryan halfway down the drive.

“I don’t want Troy,” Chad pants, fingers digging into Ryan’s arm. “I want you. And if you are too stupid to know that--” he stops, not knowing what to say, and shakes his head in disgust.

Ryan’s mouth forms an “oh” and his eyes soften. He glances down at Chad’s hand and Chad reluctantly lets go. Ryan’s voice still has a hard edge when he says, “I know you want him, Chad, so don’t lie to me.”

Chad shakes his head and doesn’t bother to hide his frustration when he answers. “I’m not lying. Sure, I had a thing for Troy. _Had_ being the key word.”

“ _Thing_ is a very small word for what you _had_ ,” Ryan says sharply hooking his thumbs in his belt loops.

“It was just a stupid crush,” Chad replies just as sharply. “And nothing at all compared to what I have for you.”

Ryan laughs bitterly. “And what, exactly, is that?”

Chad clears his throat nervously, wondering how it can be so hard to say three small words. “You’re my boyfriend,” he blurts, “What do you think that means?”

“Boyfriend?” Ryan squeaks and Chad realizes that he has never actually said as much before.

“I love you,” he says in a rush, then slams his mouth against Ryan’s to prevent anything else from coming out of it.

Ryan pulls back and smiles and it lights him up. Chad grins back at him, happy to finally have the truth out in the open. _Ryan is not Troy Bolton,_ Chad thinks as he presses his lips against Ryan’s in a tender kiss. _And thank god he isn’t._


End file.
